


Точка зрения

by escuadrilla



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Дубина и Плащ похожи на тех, кому принадлежат.





	Точка зрения

Дубина похож на него самого, думает Тони.   
Такой же старый и такой же упрямый.  
Помешан на мерах предосторожности.   
Рано или поздно выведет из себя любого (иногда намеренно).   
Всё понимает по-своему.   
Со временем всё труднее переносит обновления. Накопил критическое количество ошибок.  
Но на что-то ещё годится.

Дубина похож на Тони, думает Стивен.   
Такой же упорный и такой же постоянный.  
Опережает своё время.  
Умеет невероятные вещи. Например, дать именно то, что нужно, именно тогда, когда необходимо. Или вот ещё — деликатно хватать.   
Скажешь доброе слово — и он твой навсегда.  
Сложнее, чем кажется. Мягче, чем выглядит.   
Отчаянно верный. 

Плащ похож на него самого, думает Стивен.  
Такой же упрямый и такой же недоверчивый.  
С того света достанет.   
Невыносимый (не всегда специально).   
Появляется и исчезает, когда ему вздумается.  
Если добраться до изнанки — сплошь неровные швы и торчащие нитки.   
Строго говоря, ненормальный. Людей пугает почище всякой хтони, от которой должен защищать.   
Но своё дело знает. 

Плащ похож на Стивена, думает Тони.  
Такой же быстрый и такой же надёжный.  
В его компании — хоть в адское пекло.   
Умеет невероятные вещи. Например, быть рядом, даже когда его нет. Или вот ещё — раздражённо обнимать.   
Поймает, откуда бы ты ни падал.   
Нормальнее, чем выглядит. Понятнее, чем кажется.   
Отчаянно верный.


End file.
